


An Apple For My Love

by ShadesofSilver



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underlust, Ancient Greece, Apples, Fluff, Just a drabble, Kam I blame you for this, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadesofSilver/pseuds/ShadesofSilver
Summary: Prompt: “In Ancient Greece, throwing an apple at someone was used to declare your love to them.“Now imagine your OTP pegging their loved one with an apple.--Lust finds out something interesting about human culture.Naturally, he decides to go and enlighten Red.





	An Apple For My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamari333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamari333/gifts).



“hey, red!”

Red turned just in time to catch an apple to the face. “what the- what the fuck?” His hand flew to his socket, where the apple had miraculously lodged itself.

The sound of uncontrolled laughter rang out across the hill as Lust bent over, wheezing. “oh my god!” he gasped out between breaths.

Red glared at the Lustverse skeleton, clawing the apple out of his socket. The red light within flickered back into existence a second later. “the hell was that for?”

It took Lust a few more minutes of near-painful laughter, ribs heaving with air he didn’t necessarily need. Red waited, torn between indignation and a kind of satisfaction from seeing his partner laughing so hard.

“it’s a human thing,” Lust explained eventually, ambling up the hill to drape himself over Red’s lap, “from one of their really old cultures.” He handed Red his phone.

Red scanned the page it was opened to quickly before pale ruby dusted his zygomatic bones. “sounds fuckin’ stupid,” he grumbled anyway, returning the phone and slinging an arm over Lust’s back.

Lust shrugged. “humans,” he said, as if that one word explained the entire thing (which it kind of did).

Red deliberated, examining the apple stuck to his claws. Then, he dropped the apple on Lust’s head.

“oof.”

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Kam for making me ship Rust so take this 200-word piece of trash.


End file.
